Who knows my secret?
by vrae56
Summary: Mileys secret is discovered! Lily is a lesbian, and Oliver has BAD hormones. Who knows Miley's secret? Who does Lily like? Who does Oliver want? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Who knows what?

**Heyy, sorry I know this first chapter is pretty short, the rest'll be longer, I promise! **

**I don't own Hannah Montanna, i tell you, if I did it wouldn't be played on Disney. **

**Read**

**Review**

**peace out, my loves!**

"Miley, somone knows that you're Hannah Montanna!" Lily said very loudly at 4th period lunch hour. "What're you gonna do?!"

"Lily!" Miley cautioned, holding a finger to her lips and looking around. "I don't know _what _I'm going to do...the question is _who_."

Lily gasped. "No. No way. You _have _to be kidding me...this is impossible. You're going to _kill _someone?"

"No! Lily, use your little peanut-sized brain. You are just like my brother. Think back...what did I _just _say?"

"That I have a brain just like your brothers?"

"No! _Before _that!"

"Um...not _what _I'm going to do...OMG, Miley! You're going to _fuck_ someone?" she realized, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"If it gets someone to shut up? Yeah."

"But, Miley..."

"Lily, c'mon. Don't even be like that. Do we have to go over this again? You are not my mother. So be quiet, and play along."

Miley looked down at her cell phone where the message still read '**I no ur secret'**. She grined mischeviously and pressed 'reply'.

**'what did i ever do 2 u? i swear i will do n e thing if u dont tell n e 1.'**

A couple of minutes later, she got her reply.

**'n e thing?'**

**'yes'**

**'meet me at the beach 2day after school'**

**'k'**

"Done and done," Miley said simply.

"What? You mean you're getting screwed?"

"I dunno. This person kinda gives me the creeps...what if he has AIDS?" Miley asked, her face a mask of faux horror.

"Seriously, though, what if this person does?" Lily asked. "Or what if they're a _girl_?"

"I don't care. I'll do anything to keep my secret."

"Miilleyy, _I _know your secret...will you do anything _I _want?"

"No, because I know I can trust you. Lily, you have to understand, what we had was a long time ago, and it's over. It was hormones, and I just don't feel that way anymore. I'm sorry, I know that you still feel that way."

Lily and Miley had a thing at one point, until Miley decided that she was straight. Lily still had some feelings for Miley as more that a friend. Thank goodness that it didn't drive a wedge between their friendship.

Lily sulked and kept on walking.

"Lily! Miley!" a voice behind them yelled.

"Oliver," they sighed together.

"Hey, share the love. _Seriously_. I have a couple of things to tell you; first of all, I just bought some lesbian porn on my phone, and I would _pay _you guys to go the shit that they did." He looked at them hopefully. They both shook their heads.

"Okay. Secondly, me and Sarah are back together, but she keeps on obsessing over your brother, Miley. And third, Rico keeps on dancing around singing, 'I getta screw Miley!'"

Lily and Miley both looked at each other and said together, _"Rico knows the secret!"_


	2. after school

"So...let me get this right. You are going to _screw Rico._" Lily said for the thousandth time.

"I don't _know_, Lily, _shut up!_ If anyone hears I am going to _strangle _you!"

"So, you are going to the beach after school?"

"Obviously. D'you think I'm going to let him go around if I don't, telling everyone that Miley Stewert is Hannah Montanna?"

As soon as they finished that sentence, they heard a gasp from behind them.

Rico was standing there pointing a shaking finger at Miley. "Y-You're Ha-Hannah Montanna!"

Miley was shocked. "B-But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"I was talking about your teddy bear!"

And with that he ran off, shrieking like a madman.

Lily and Miley looked at eachother wordlessly.

"Miley! Lily! I will pay you $30.04 if you will do what is on this video!" Oliver yelled, running toward them. "Each," he added, as if that solved the matter.

********************************************************************************************

"So, the mathematical function of 3x+9 is...?" Mr. Newbold was asking as all of the students feigned attention.

No one answered.

"C'mon, people! It's NOT hard. Stop thinking about the mall, and the beach," but that was all Miley heard.

The beach. _The Beach. THE BEACH! _Ahh!

********************************************************************************************

After school, Miley went to the beach, as promised. There was Rico, sitting in just swim trunks and a white T-Shirt, leaning against his shack.

"Ah, Miley," he sighed when Miley was in hearing distance.

"Rico," She said simply.

"So, you said you would do anything, and I've been thinking. I want you to fuck me, and hard."

"Well, aren't we just _so_ sutle. Allright. Where?"

"Your house, it's closer," he said, thinking fast.

"'Kay."

They walked to the house, Miley faster than Rico because of her long legs. When they got there, Miley dipped her head inside and called, "Dad?!"

No reply.

"C'mon," she sighed, leading him up the stairs.

He came in behind her and looked around. "Nice room."

"Thanks." she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"So...where're we gonna do this?"

"I don't know."

"Cooperate, or I'll tell everyone _both_ of your secrets!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. I dunno, how do you like it?"

"Like what?" Rico said stupidly.

"Sex, Dimwit, Sex!"

"Oh...uh..."

"Oh, my Gosh. You're a fucking _virgin?!_"

"Well, I sure as hell haven't had sex!"  
"Wow," she said, her eyes widening. "I'm honored." her tone turned sarcastic.

"Seriously, I'm fuckin' _horny_."

"Right. So, let's do this...on the bed."

"Okay, lead the way."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed. Miley sat down and patted the seat beside her.

Rico walked cautiously over and kissed her. It was clear he'd never done this before, either. Miley took control. Hey, if she was doing it, it might as well be enjoyable. She stuck her tounge in his mouth and explored the inside. His slipped in her mouth and the two tounges tangeled together.

Rico reached down and pulled at the tips of Miley's shirt.

Miley rolled her eyes and stood up, stripping slowly down to her underwear. "Your turn," she said.

He stood up, stripping everything off. She was astounded that it was so long, considering that he was so short.

She sighed and leaned back, spreading her legs. "Go ahead."

His eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

He went over and kissed her neck, slowly trailing down her torso with kisses. "You didn't _really_ think I was a virgin, now, did you, Miley?" he whispered, as he reached her breast. She moaned as he stuck it in his mouth. He swirled it around and around with his tounge. "Oh, oh, _Rico_!! Oh, oh, my God...please..._please_...don't stop...don't."

He stopped, only to continue kissing down her torso. He got down to her clit and licked it up and down before he stuck his tounge inside of her. In and out, in and out. Miley bit her lip. He surfaced, only to say, "Hey, Miley, I like it on the wall."

"Oh...o-okay," she said, still breathless. They re-positioned on the wall and he entered her, slowly.

After about 5 minutes of going slow, he got tired of that routine. He pumped it, faster and faster and she screamed in delight. "Oh, Rico! You're so good! I want you...again, and again, and again! Oh, I'm gonna cum!"

And that she did.


End file.
